


After Dinner Relaxation

by PolarGrizz47



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, mentions of mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-16
Updated: 2014-11-16
Packaged: 2018-02-25 16:02:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2627720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PolarGrizz47/pseuds/PolarGrizz47
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carter watches while Reese leans back in the rocking chair and silently proceeds to lull his child to sleep. Finch is finishing up dishes in the kitchen, the quiet clanks of silverware in the sink and the slosh of water makes for a relaxing background noise to their after supper relaxation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After Dinner Relaxation

Carter watches while Reese leans back in the rocking chair and silently proceeds to lull his child to sleep. Finch is finishing up dishes in the kitchen, the quiet clanks of silverware in the sink and the slosh of water makes for a relaxing background noise to their after supper relaxation.

Soon the smaller man came limping in and settled himself in the couch. Bear happily trots behind him and settles in by his feet, tail thumping rapidly against the carpet. “Thank you for coming for dinner, Joss. We’ve been a little out of touch recently.”

“Given the circumstance I can understand.” She flashes a caring smile towards John, watching while the alpha shifted and pressed a kiss to the crown of his child’s head. “He’s an absolute angel.”

Finch nods tiredly, “He is. And it seems like we’re way past bedtime.” He pulls himself up from the depths of the couch and holds out his hands for the child. Reese grunts a little and then carefully sits up to pass their kid over. His hair is a sweep of black curls and his hands grip tirelessly into the blue sheep blanket. Harold shifts him in his arms and presses a kiss to the boy’s hands, smiling. “Would you like to say goodnight to detective Carter, Nicholas? Hm?”

Joss sits up some and offers her arms to the child when Harold passes him to her. “He’s got your eyes, Harold.” She mumbles, glancing up in time to see the soft blush on the older man’s face at her words. “Goodnight Nicholas.” She murmured and then passed their child back over.

Finch made his way upstairs with Bear hot on his heels. Ever since they’d brought the child home the dog was stuck like glue to him. Reese slowly leaned forwards in the chair, still lightly rocking it as he did so. “Thanks again for coming over, Joss. How’s work going?”

“Busy as always. You guys?” Carter stands up and quietly walks over to grab her coat hanging by the door.

Reese hums absently, shrugging over his thoughts. “We’ve been keeping a low profile. We’re worried and trying to get into _baby mode_.”

“Baby mode? That’s… strangely adorable coming from your lips. Listen, I’m glad that you’re keeping your head down. Anthony and Elias are in the same box.” She tugs the jacket on slowly, savoring the warmth of their safe house.

“Finally. I was almost tempted to lock them up at this rate. How’s Anthony settling in? I had a hard time when Finch was carrying and that was just watching. I can only guess Elias has his hands full right about now.” John slowly stands and then stretches just slightly, a grin on his face at the thought of Elias trying to deal with a feisty lieutenant. “Have you seen them lately?”

“I haven’t, not since they went back underground. I’ve talked to Elias though. Trivial things…” Carter shakes her head and then walks back over to give Reese a hug while Harold makes his way down the stairs. “Dinner was wonderful you two.” She then passes her affection to Finch when he’s close enough and then waves her goodbyes before heading out the door. Reese watches her out the window as she gets through the snowy weather to her car and then down the street.

“Elias and Anthony are?” Finch shifts and happily accepts the hug Reese gives him, enjoying the feeling of the ex-op’s strong hands along his back and the bridge of John’s nose on his neck.

“Fine. Staying hidden.” He pressed an open mouthed kiss to his mates neck, then pulled back to smile at Harold. “Nicholas is sleeping?”

“Bear’s lying down next to the crib. He’s fast asleep.” Finch allows himself to be escorted back up the stairs to their room, and they pause to smile at their sleeping child.

Nicholas’ hands are now fisted in a stuffed yellow puppy, and Bear looks up as they enter the room. Reese gazes down at his son and then back to his mate wandering towards the bed and sitting down into the cool covers.

The alpha reaches down to give Bear a scratch behind the ears, “Guarding Nicholas? Good boy Bear, good boy.” While Bear happily wagged his tail and followed John’s movements with his eyes, Finch was pulling open the covers and settling into the light brown sheets. It isn’t long until John is also moving towards the large bed.

Finch’s chuckles a little while Reese wraps him up in a hug, pressing kisses against the back of his neck and then settling them both on their sides. “Harold?” John whispers, keeping his hands on Finch’s hips after pulling up the covers.

“Yes, John?” He replies softly, humming a little while he feels Reese rubbing soothing little circles into his hip with his thumb.

“I love you.” Reese whispers fondly, listening to the soft whirls of the mobile dancing over Nicholas’ crib. Finch smiles a little and turns to face John, giving him a deep kiss before answering.

“I know, John.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'M NOT SURE WHERE THIS CAME FROM BUT OKAY.  
> I just re-watched Baby Blue and well - things spiraled out of control.  
> IDK why the kid's name is Nicholas, it just... fits for this story.   
> Unedited, whoops.


End file.
